Coincidence
by Merry Masquerade
Summary: With this many cross dressers around, there was bound to be some confusion. And sure, they SAY that everyone has a double somewhere out there, but isn't this going a bit far...? A series of Fruits Basket crossover drabbles.
1. Beware of Crossdressers

Yeah... first story (drabble) in what, almost two years? Feels like it, anyway. Sheesh... Yes, a _Fruits Basket/Ouran High School Host Club_ crossover. Couldn't resist, really.

* * *

_**Coincidence**_

_By The Anonymous Authoress _

* * *

It was bound to happen eventually.

Haruhi was always doing the housework for the both of them: cooking, cleaning, shopping, and other miscellaneous errands all fell to her when her mother passed away. She enjoyed them; they made her feel useful and accomplished. So when her father had asked her to pick up an order from one of his designer "friends", it was nothing unusual. If you didn't count the fact that it was probably women's clothing to be _unusual_, of course. Really, knowing her father, it was probably something more feminine, pink, and/or frilly than Haruhi would have ever chosen for herself…

The Host Club had run late (_again_), so she would have to rush in order to reach the store before it closed. Being a friend of the owner only kept the door open for so long after normal business hours, and it was already nearing sunset. The tardiness the club activities of also meant that Haruhi hadn't had time to go home and change out of the ridiculously expensive uniform that was so easy to ruin and yet so difficult to replace. _Wasteful, rich bastards..._

She sighed in exasperation at the thought, once again pulling the hastily scribbled address out of her blazer pocket. If she had to get another uniform to replace this one, Kyouya-senpai would personally see to it that she was working as a host well into law school.

"Excuse me—" she began, walking right into the unfamiliar shop, mind still clouded with monetary figures and designer labels and homework and scary, shiny glasses…

"I don't even know why I bother trying to talk to you!"

* * *

It was bound to happen eventually.

Yuki shouldn't have been surprised. In a shop that catered to cross dressers, he should have known not to trust his eyes when it came to gender. Unfortunately, his brother had a way of clouding his logic. Tohru had yet again coaxed him into making amends with his brother, but now he had reached a point (as he had every time before now), he just couldn't take anymore.

"I don't even know why I bother trying to talk to you!" he snapped, making a hasty exit.

Storming out of the back room in a haze of annoyance-induced rage, Yuki wasn't exactly at his most perceptive.

"Watch out!"

Yuki whirled at the unexpected cry. Too late. He barreled right into the shocked boy Ayame had tried to warn him about. At least is was a _boy_, so he wouldn't have to worry about—

_Boom_.

* * *

**_Owari._**


	2. Body Doubles

At least it wasn't two years this time… the plot bunnies are breeding, I tell you!

* * *

_**Coincidence:  Body Doubles**_

_By The Anonymous Authoress _

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru had always assumed that they were unique in the fact that they were identical— at least among the Host Club, and the general student body of Ouran High School. However, gaping at the sight before them, they were abruptly forced to reconsider.

Who knew that they would find Hunny-senpai's secret doppelganger among a crowd of commoners? …But there he was. Had the redheaded twins been paying attention to anything but the anomaly in front of them, they would have noticed similar looks of shocked astonishment and disbelief on the faces of the rest of the surrounding club members.

The two blondes were nearly as identical as the Hitachiin brothers. Nearly. Hunny-senpai's hair was definitely tousled in a more fashionable way, while the other boy's locks were just haphazard. Both pairs of eyes were wide and child-like, but the stranger's were a paler shade of brown. And though the boys looked about the same age, that didn't necessarily mean anything, considering Hunny-senpai's… situation. The stranger, who almost certainly _could not_ be older than their friend, was even a few inches taller!

To his credit, Hunny-senpai looked just as bewildered as they felt.

The boy's uncanny brown eyes scanned over the short senior, reflecting the obvious scrutiny. The stranger's gaze flicked over Hunny-senpai's blonde hairstyle, his boyish eyes, and his mirrored baby-face, before finally coming to rest on Usa-chan snuggled in Hunny-senpai's nervous grip.

The stranger took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

All seven hosts leaned forward expectantly…

…And promptly face-faulted.

For years afterward, not one of them could understand why the boy had suddenly burst out laughing.

* * *

_**Owari.**_


End file.
